Makoto Naegi
Makoto Naegi was the main protagonist of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and returned in the following games as a member of the Future Foundation. He is the first Ultimate Hope, being originally the Ultimate Lucky Student, and the current Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. His partner is the second Ultimate Hope, Hajime Hinata. In the third game, it was thought that Monokuma had murdered him along with Hajime in Chapter 8, but it was shown in the final chapter that they were impostors. Makoto also plays a huge role in Danganronpa 3.5: Scattered Hope as part of the Ultimate Hope Trinity '''along with Hajime and their graduated student, Atsuo Fukui. His title is now the '''Ultimate Hope of Life. He is a returning student in ''Danganronpa 4: Treasure of Despair'', but under the brainwashed identity of Kiboukuma Funaeta, the Ultimate Priest. Makoto appears in the final chapter and trial of Danganronpa 7: Generation Hope, along with the other Ultimate Hopes and helps the surviving students escape the space station. He's a "Mirage" in Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR. Makoto is also a key character in the Neo Danganronpa arc and the biological father of the first Child of Hope, Isaac. Appearance Personality Original Dirge As the "despair" personality, Dirge, Makoto takes on Junko's personalities. Kiboukuma History The Tragedy Arc Part 1 - School Life of Mutual Killing Part 2 - Future Foundation Part 3 - Island Life of Mutual Killing Part 4 - Future Foundation Mutual Killing Part 5 - The 30% Prophecy and Prior to Project Hope III Following a year after the "Final Killing Game", Makoto, now the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, takes in a student that was denied enrollment into the Academy by the student council and saying he'll teach the student himself alongside Hajime, who is now one of the school's private teachers. This student is Atsuo Fukui, a boy that Makoto met in Towa City a year ago. Despairful Four Arc Part 1 - Park Life of Mutual Killing Part 2 - The Cardinals of Despair Part 3 - Treasure Hunt Life of Mutual Killing Before the events of the fourth killing, Makoto, Hajime, Atsuo, and 20 students were kidnapped during an attack on Hope's Peak Academy. Part 4 - Part 5 -7 Makoto is mentioned many times in DR5 and DR6. Part 8 - Stellar Life of Mutual Killing Spin-Offs/Post-''Danganronpa'' NE-0 Danganronpa The New Killings Arc Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR Main article: Makoto (Mirage) A few months after defeating Umihebi Ikushima, Makoto and the other Hopes were exiled to another dimension and reverted to the age before they gained their Ultimate Hope titles. Upon entering the Monodome Misfortopia, Makoto was encased in a crystal and given the powers of a Mirage. The Despair Leech Parasite used vines to drain away Makoto's Hope Aura until Itsuki Aoi's Hope Aura freed him, allowing them to enter Carnage Link with each other. This put Makoto into the "Mirage" status. Relationships Kyoko Kirigiri Hajime Hinata Atsuo Fukui Sakiba Kirohana Kokibou Phoenix Natsume Rukukama Damian Asano/Isaac Rio Kirigiri Makoto is very supportive of his daughter, though wishes she would lighten up around her friends. Quotes Dangangronpa NE0 Danganronpa Trivia Category:Danganronpa Category:DR3: Carnival of Despair Category:DR3 Characters Category:DR3.5: Scattered Hope Category:DR3.5 Characters Category:DR4: Treasure of Despair Category:DR4 Characters Category:DR4.5: Rebirth of Hope Category:DR4.5 Characters Category:DR7: Generation Hope Category:Alive Category:Main Protagonists Category:Persona DR Category:Persona DR Characters Category:Persona Users